Letters to Dorkiet
by Laughing Jay
Summary: Eddward comes home to the usual post it papers on his walls and appliances, listing his chores and notes left by his parents. Things like "Mow the lawn." or "Dinner is in the fridge," or "You've been all that's on my mind for weeks, dork." ... Wait... (KevEdd one-shot. Kevin leaves a note or two.. or ten in Edd's house while he's at school. How will he react?)


Letters to Dorkiet

**Yet another one-shot. Not sure why I'm having so much inspiration with these silly things. I should be working on my actual stories and hurry up and finish the first chapter for "Swim Away" (coming soon) Ah well, at least these are cute for the most part. Enjoy guys! **

* * *

Edd fumbled with the small note in his hands. He read it over and over again, flipping it from one side to the other repeatedly, hoping to get a hint as to how or why it was here. He set it down gently on his kitchen counter before dropping his elbows down to the surface of the counter-top and resting his head on his pale palms. His face contorted into a frown as he stared at the note. It sent a wave of paranoia through his jumbling mind as he continued to go over it.

_"You've been all that's on my mind for weeks, dork."_

He knew very well that the note was in no possible way from his mother. It's handwriting, though appearing as though its creator attempted to replicate her own handwriting, was far too scribbled and looked rushed. It was understandable though, a note like this must have come from nervous hands.

Edd's mind reeled, there was only one person that he knew of that referred to him in such a childish manner, and as he thought it over, the cloud of mystery soon cleared. It's owner wasn't at school today, so it could have been likely that he wrote the note and broke in to place it, making sure to position it in a place where it would be nearly impossible for Edd to miss it, though he would have searched for new notes for the day either way. But even then, who would even waste a perfectly fantastic day of learning just to place a note? He would have been confronted about it later anyways, he wouldn't have done this in the first place if it wasn't what he wanted. Plus, unlike the other two of his trio, he was rather upset without the jock there. He found that he missed him more than he should have…

He shook his head in attempt to focus.

"I can't wrap my finger around this... Kevin Barr, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Edd grumbled to himself.

At first he feared it was just a prank, a joke that would end horribly for Double Dee if he chose to take it any further, but it didn't seem so. Edd put all the pieces together, took every hint of evidence left behind and placed it into it's rightful places.

'The handwriting, it's messy, but he seemed to make it as presentable as possible in shaking hands. An improvement from his usual, and might I add atrocious, chirography. And the carpet, you would think a careless boy such as Kevin would just stomp on in without a care in the world, but everything was neat, there were even traces of mahogany dirt from none other than the baseball field in the shoe box, he must have been thoughtful enough to place them there… wait a minute….How did he know my habits?'

This sent a chill up his spine. Edd was known as a so called "neat freak", but only those who had actually come into his home at least once, such as ed and eddy, knew of his strict shoes in the house policy. As far as he could remember, Kevin had never set one foot, or shoe, in his home. Edd was baffled and, in a nutshell, overwhelmed with his findings and concluded that it could have just been coincidence and this was nothing more than a harmless prank. Though on Edd's side, it fell short of something close to heartbreak. This is when Double Dee turned out of his kitchen, the paper in his clenched fist, and saw another cyber yellow note on the staircase wall. Edd's heart dropped to the floor.

"A-another one?" He froze, staring at the words scrawled in cyan highlighter. Edd's heart stopped as he stepped closer, reading his new found letter.

_"I can't take it. I like you, okay dork?"_

His heart beat wildly. He couldn't stand this, if this was a joke it was going a bit too far. Kevin was on thin ice, and it took everything in Edd to not burst through his front door and storm over to the ginger's home, demanding an explanation. His feelings and pent up interest in a certain boy were suddenly flooding back to the surface, and Edd wouldn't have it. His emotions were being tampered with, and the boy responsible would have the capability to injure Double Dee more than any other, it was simply too much. He tore the note down from the wall and sped up his stairs, careful not to trip in his slippers. Turning the corner to his hallway, he found another. And another, and another. In total, 7 notes hung proudly on his hallway walls. Double Dee's knees shook terribly as he broke out into a nervous sweat. What game was he playing at? Is this even a joke anymore? Edd felt violated, but at the same time, very... touched. Below his burning emotions and rapid heart, he felt a sense of relief, finding the notes rather amusing and lovely. He almost wanted to just bolt down his stairs, out the door, and find the writer of these notes. Not for a lecture, or confrontation even, but simply for the relief of his burning heart. Edd licked his soft, pink lips and continued on, reading the notes in order as he detached them from their post.

_"It's been nearly three years, I can't shake it."_ Edd gasped. 'That long?'

_"I don't know what it is about you that drives me nuts and calms me down at once..." _Blood rushed to his cheeks as he clutched to his beanie for dear life. His heart fluttered and, at this point, jumped out if his chest with each word read.

_"I know this is crazy, believe me, I've went over this plan over and over again for weeks." _Indeed it was, Edd still couldn't wrap his head around this rather unexpected turn of his day.

_"And don't call the cops dork, hear me out."_ Edd chuckled.

_"I need you around, I don't know what it is, but I need you."_ He squeaked at the last three words. His eyes grew wide and an innocent smile crept across his red cheeks.

_"You're like an addiction, a drug I can't get off of."_ Edd tore the note down and turned to the final note on his bedroom door. He felt as if he was floating, completely smitten as cyan eyes fell upon the lettering.

_"So please, just give me a chance. Just one._"

Edd's knees wobbled uncontrollably as he grabbed his doorknob with trembling fingers and turned ever so slowly. Upon entering his room, he looked up to instantly spot his final note. He practically sprinted across his room, an action he would usually find very unnecessary, regardless of the intentions behind it, and stripped the note from his desk. His heart stopped upon reading the instructions below his shaking fingers. His inner storm seemed to intensify, leaving the smarter of the Ed's hopelessly lost in his smitten thoughts.

_"So get down here, I'm in your backyard waiting for you to get home already, dork."_

It seemed like a year had passed before Edd had finally reached the metal frame of his backyard door. It was a miracle the boy didn't run straight into the glass in his excitement. But Edd stopped, knowing who would be out there and why. '_Can I do this?'_ he stood back from the door, the horrible dread of rejection surfacing in his reeling mind. How was he going to tell him without messing this up? He looked back to his kitchen, peering at the fridge where the first note was found.

"All I think about..." He whispered. Edd then got an idea. Grabbing a slip of paper from the kitchen drawer and a pen, he scrawled down three words and placed the pen back in it's place. Edd looked at his note, his hand was shaking and looked like a perfect match to Kevin's handwriting in trembling hands. By the time he had slid his door to the side and stepped out, his mind was a jumbled mess, with no sense or capability to control his deep attraction to a certain jock. Edd sped to the edge of his patio, refusing to walk any further without shoes. He peered around the corner, no one. To his shed, not a soul in sight. To his mother's garden, no one to be found.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Edd's heart was beginning to tear. What if it _was _just a prank? A terrible, hurtful, heart shattering joke. He clutched his shirt sleeve, biting his lip out of nervous habit. After standing for a few seconds longer, he shrunk in defeat and begun to turn to walk back inside to dispose of those dreadful notes when two warm, sturdy hands covered his eyes. He froze, tensing up in fear and shock as he felt a warm breath spread over the back of his neck. He seemed to be sighing in relief.

"Before I let go of you dork I gotta know..." Kevin's voice was deep, longing for an answer from a boy he found himself hopelessly in love with. Double Dee relaxed a bit at the sound of his voice, his storm subsided as he smiled. He gripped his note to Kevin tightly in his hands.

"Will you.. Ya know.. Take a.. I mean.. Give me a-" Kevin stuttered.

Edd's cyan irises were suddenly locked onto his emerald eyes as he spun around swiftly and found himself melting at the sight of him. He was so close…

Before Kevin could continue any further, his words were caught with soft lips, and the internally burning fire from the need of his cool relief, that could only be found from the boy in his hold, was subsiding at the sudden contact. Kevin jumped back, just as surprised as the boy who had delivered such an unexpected action in the first place. Kevin's eyes were trained on the dork below him, unable to believe the boy he watched, chased, and longed for for three years was suddenly here. He was with him, he was in his hold, kissing him under the heat of an autumn day. He didn't know why or even how the hell he managed to make it this far, but he did know at this moment he didn't want to let the dork go. What lasted mere seconds for Kevin was just under a minute in reality. Edd broke away, leaving Kevin's lips with an unsatisfied need for more. He rested his head on Kevin's forehead before smiling widely, exposing the trademark gap in his teeth as he gasped. Edd laced his fingers with his and passed Kevin the note with blushing cheeks. Kevin peered downwards at the sight of it's first word, his heart stopped.

It seemed to scream at him in his thoughts. Kevin's lips parted into a smile as he hugged the dork, the latter wrapping his arms around his neck. They molded perfectly, their bodies seemed to have been made for each other. Edd smiled brightly as he held onto his mysterious 'note writer,' he never wanted this to end. Kevin dropped the note to the ground, long forgotten as he held the boy he found he needed in his life for years. They both knew very well, that the actions commit today made up for it all. Those three words filled up three years worth of time spent. They circled in his mind over and over again as he pulled away and kissed the dork in his arms once more.

_"Yes, I will." _

* * *

**So wasn't that just adorable? yeah, I needed a fluffy thing after I wrote "Fade Away" (which I recommend checking out if you can handle the feels, due to request I'll be continuing it so... yeh.) Plus, I finally got the plot down for "Swim Away" so I'm also excited and very anxious about that one. I hope you guys don't kill me... but any who, that's all for now! thanks for reading ^^ contact me if you guys wanna talk or RP or something, my contact info is in my bio ^^ BYE FRIENDS!**


End file.
